Successful businesses typically perform specific, structured activities that lead to consistent and stable revenue. Each of the series of activities that a business performs from start to finish is typically known as a business process. A business process is a collection of related and structured activities performed to achieve a specific goal. In some instances, this goal is the creation of a product or service that can be sold to a consumer. For example, a business process can describe the fabrication steps involved in the manufacturing of a product. In large businesses, however, the tracking of individual business processes can be difficult. A basic system for BPM that provides simple and easy to use modeling tools can be both powerful and important for businesses.